kagihime_monogatari_eikyu_alice_musou_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sarara Hoshisaki
Sarara Hoshisaki (星咲さらら Hoshisaki Sarara) is one of a four of the protagonists and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She specializes in long range combat. Her normal attacks are average but she mixes both melee and range combats to eliminate her disadvantages. Role in Game Sarara arc She and other heroes, they fight the Jabberwocky’s riots and protect the innocent from corruption. As Sarara arc, the plot is different that involves friendship and shooters rather than Alice stories in order to win the war against evil. As Sarara arc story, she gathers all other friends to fight the riots who those out of control. She revealed to be a God of Sharpshooter's bearer during Sarara’s story. Character Infomation Appearance Sarara is a young teenage girl of 16 years old with long rounding maroon colored hair with large gold star ornament on the top left side of her head and blue eyes. In her school uniform, she wears a modified long sleeved sailor fuku with a cyan long tie in the center of her uniform and her fuku is black, white and cyan and a gray sleeve cuffs, a white and cyan skirt with four cyan colored buttons on the top, white long socks and a pair of brown shoes. Personality Sarara is pure, honest and a simple girl but sometimes energetic in combat. Although she is vertically challenged, she can jump very well. She is good at using guns because of her training with archer when she was still young and also obsesses to light gun and first person/third person shooter video games. Sarara is very short that's why she is often mistaken as an elementary student instead of being a junior high school girl she really is. Inspite of her simplicity and innocence, she is the bravest, strongest, and most mature among the other heroes. Quotes *"Sarara Hoshisaki, Here I go!" *"Take this!" *"Shoot!" *"Shower!" *"Take spin!" *"Pierce!" *"Fire!" *"Spread!" *"Bulls-eye!" *"Blast shoot!" *"Fragmenting Shot, Shoot!" *"Nine-tailed Shoot!" *"Steady...!" *"Hit it!" *"Stars, shower down!" *"This is will be warred you!" *"Firing!" *"Get ready!" *"Stars from the endless galaxy!" *"Finish!" *"My shooting star hits the target!" *"Stage finished! *"You're amazing, warrior!" *"Aruto, you make me proud so much!" *"Kasumi, your magic is so bright like a star." *"Simon, you are nice hope for a light." *"Nice shooting Duren!" *"Kanon, your crossbow is too accurate!" *"Amazing, you have made me proud like that." *"There is no time to waste, everyone forward!" *"Push it though!" *"Keep our ammo serving!" *"A heroic True Warrior in the world huh? it's that nice." *"Nice! go there and make a new honor for our friendships in this world!" *"A True Alice is a key to honor for our friendships in this world!" *"Chi... I can't fall back next time...!" *"No way... My hero has fallen... But it won't be avoided...!" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and Main Stats: AGI (Physical ATK) Movesets Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset Close range= , , , , , : Sarara does a series of slash with her laser pistol blade. : Sarara jumps and launches powerful arrows in a circle at surrounding enemies. Enemies hit by the arrows will stun. , : Sarara knocks his opponent up in the air with a lifting slash and shoots an laser at them. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Sarara fires a three-way laser per ( ) that travel straight ahead at long distances. The last shot stuns. , , , : 360° shoot; Sarara will go around a circle around and then fires a lasers around her. , , , , : Sarara leans back and tumbles forward to slam her pistol's blade on the ground to create a ground flashing quake, launches enemies. , , , , , : Sarara throws two spinning slashes that knock back and sends out a horizontal cutting wave for each slash. Can juggle the foes the second wave with the first one with proper aiming. (This input requires Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 15) , , , , , , , : After the inward slash, Sarara starts her C4 chain. Direction, : Sarara leaps forward in a whirlwind of slash and shots in said direction up to 7 meters, pushing enemies around and damaging them, ending with a 5-way shots on both sides. During her twisting attack, Sarara is invincible during her attack. Spiral Kick ( , ( ) during dash): Sarara leaps forward and kick them a whirling attack to hit enemies up into the air with continuous aerial kicks. Launch the enemies forward on hit. |-|Long range= (Tap/Hold-able): Sarara fires a laser shot from her pistols. *Tapping the to alter the shooting stance up to 4 or 6 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shooting stance for rapid fire. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves. : Sarara jump backwards and fire a laser shots to repel enemies away from her. It can fire while in midair, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , : Sarara fires a charged laser soaring forward to pierce an enemy. The attack range of this skill is 8m further than normal. Effective on fallen down enemies. , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Sarara fires a long range version of C3. , , , : Sarara fires a magical lasers that fire rapidly. The lasers deal damage by piercing through enemies and stun when hits. , , , , , ( ): Sarara tumbles to the back and fires a continuously shoots laser arrows at the enemies at Sarara's last standing location. Pressing Button during action to deal a final attack with a massive laser arrow that explodes in a area-of-effect, launches enemies. , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Sarara turns around and shoots repeatedly with a continuous rapid fire shots. The last few shots stun. (This input requires Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 15) Aerial/Air Combo Moveset Close range= , , , , , , : Sarara does a quick upper slash with her pistol's blade in mid-air and can be followed up by a basic air combo. , , ( ), ( ): Sarara does a midair version of C1. On the second button, Sarara shoots at an enemy right below her while airborne. On the final button dives into the ground that launches nearby enemies. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): After two slash air combo, Sarara spins and twirling slash up to four times. Spiraling launches the enemies forward slightly on last hit. , , , , : After three slash air combo, Sarara spins around horizontally to slash enemies while firing a rapid fire laser shots in a wheel pattern. , , , , , , ( ), ( ): After four slash air combo, Sarara rolls around 360 vertically to slash enemies while firing a rapid fire laser shots in a wheel pattern and then slams them to the ground to create a sizable area-of-effect quake. On the second button, Sarara shoots at an enemy right below her while airborne. On the final button dives into the ground that launches nearby enemies. , , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): After five slash air combo, Sarara assaults them in the air with a spinning-slanted attack. On the second button, dives into the ground that launches nearby enemies. (This input requires Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 15) |-|Long range= * (Tap/Hold-able): Sarara fires a laser shot from her pistols while in midair, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. Tapping the to alter the shooting stance with different aerial shooting stances by flipping around up 4 or 6 times and can be followed up a Aerial Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shooting stance for rapid fire while in midair, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , : Sarara fires a midair version of long ranged C1, but pushes Sarara back while in the air. , , : Sarara fires a midair version of long ranged C2, but she slowly descents to the ground while performing a C2 move. , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Sarara fires a long range midair version of C3-3, but she slowly descents to the ground while performing a C3-3 move. , , , , : Sarara fires a long range midair version of C4, but she slowly descents to the ground while performing a C4 move. , , , , , , ( ): Sarara fires a long range midair version of C5-2, but she slowly descents to the ground while performing a C5-2 move. , , , , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ), ( ): Sarara fires a long range midair version of C6-4, but she slowly descents to the ground while performing a C6-4. (This input requires Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 15) Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Counter Roundhouse. Spiral launches the enemies slightly when hit. While blocking the attack with L1 button, : Counter Spread. Stuns all enemies when hit. Other Function , : Double Jump. R1: Lock-on the enemy. Tap to change the Lock-on target (but only lock-on targets to the enemy officers and/or bosses). Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Fragmenting Shot: Sarara fires a powerful laser arrow that splits into 6 or 8 pierce arrows upon contact. It also can be cast in mid-air. (This skill is learned from the start of Sarara Hoshisaki's Level). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 10 seconds Nine-tailed Laser shots: Sarara fires lasers that fly over to the target that is 5m away. It also can be cast in mid-air. (This skill requires Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 10). *MP cost: 500 *Cooldown: 13 seconds Siege Stance: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and at the same time) Sarara holds the ground for 10 seconds and fires a charged laser shots at the enemies by press the button. Fires a powerful shot and cancels ready position when button is pressed or the stance is time out. (This skill requires Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 20). During her stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 10 seconds. *MP cost: 800 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Arrow Rain: Sarara showers a rain of laser arrows some distance in front of her. It can be adjusted at an assigned location for a short duration for 6 seconds before she fires a arrow rain (max distance range of 20 meters). (This skill requires Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 30). Also Pressing or after first rain laser arrows are fired in following: * : Sarara ends her Arrow Rain with additional rain laser arrows instantly. * : Sarara ends her Arrow Rain with a final attack with a massive laser arrow. *MP cost: 900 *Cooldown: 24 Starlight Blast (chargeable): Sarara fires a charged laser arrow straight forward to pierce enemies. Grounded foes are knocked away from the hit of Starlight Blast shot via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. The attack range of this skill is varied depending on how long the charge skill. Effective on knocked down enemies. This skill is chargeable, the longer she charged her Charged Shot, the more powerful will be as well as increasing the range and the size of AoE line of fire, but Sarara cannot move while charging. (This skill requires Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 30). *MP cost: 1000 (uncharged), 2000 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Musou Attacks (Gatling Barrage) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Sarara instantly and rapidly fires powerful laser arrows, she can fire up to 250 shots. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Sarara Hoshisaki’s Level. , (Gatling Barrage (midair)) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Sarara fires a midair version of Gatling Barrage. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Lock-on Tracking Lasers) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Sarara creates a large lock-on reticle, then locks on the enemies and fires multiple laser arrows that locked on track enemies. Tap the button to fire a multiple laser arrows instantly at the enemies that Sarara does not needs to attaining the lock-on. Hold the button longer during Super Attack to attain more locks. This Musou Attack requires to Lock-on the enemies. It can also use in midair. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. One enemy can be locked onto multiple times, but the number of times they can be locked on to depends on the amount of health remaining. For example, enemies with low hit point rate can only be locked onto once or more. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Rapid Cannon) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Sarara slams her body forward to knock opponents into the air and proceeds to fire a stream of laser arrows upwards towards them, then she focuses a charged laser arrow straight forward to pierce airborne enemies. Airborne foes are knocked away from the hit of her laser shot via crashing knockback and spiral-launched away from her. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Strafe Blast) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Gatling Barrage): Sarara fires a multiple charged laser arrows at the enemies when she automatically aimed. Any charged laser arrows hit enemies, it causes a large explosions. Launch the enemies up into the air on hit. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 40. (Stardust Explosion) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Strafe Blast): Sarara summons enormous magical ball of energy. It is a one large shot that lets out a huge damage and causes huge explosion when hit something or at maximum range, Inflicting multiple hits up to 30 times, spiral launches the enemy into a great heights in the sky after the blast. K.Oed enemies from the blast of Stardust Explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 50 along with Infinite Galaxy. Burst Attack (Infinite Galaxy) (Burst Mode required and instead of Stardust Explosion): Sarara fires a circle shots that stuns the enemies. Then she charges the burst of magical energy to fire a barrage of powerful laser beam shots repeatedly as she walks slowly. As her burst attack continues, she spins around 1 round to fire a barrage of Spectrum Shots as she runs forward. Then, she spins around 1 round again to fire Gatling Barrage followed by a barrage of Tracking Lasers and final shot, charges the burst of magical energy to fires a powerful beam of magical energy that inflicts continuous heavy damage for a long period of time. Afterwards, a huge explosion of Stardust Explosion occurs in an AoE. Spiraling launches the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Sarara’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Sarara Hoshisaki is Level 50 along with Stardust Explosion. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Sarara Hoshisaki is a basic character but tricky movesets to work with due to the "Battle Range Combat" type, though several of her blade-based moves have changed very little. As her long range, most of her range attacks are great for eliminating large enemy troop units, and stalling enemy officers and bosses. Also her aerial Charge moves are tricky while in the air for skilled players. Her range attacks, all laser arrows are shot in a straight line unless by locking on the enemy with R1 button, and can pass through enemies, making it very useful. With Sarara Hoshisaki's moveset, which heavily relies on laser pistols, will destroy enemies from the distance easily. Her jumping charge can be used for quick escapes to enter range mode, or getting behind a blocking officer. The accuracy works fairly well, as the laser shots have a very steep shot path. If the player like to deal damage from a far distance, Sarara Hoshisaki is the one for the player as she can deal a tremendous amount of burst damage. It may find a hard time getting near her because by the time she would have already prepared a barrage of arrows and awaiting for her doom. Sarara Hoshisaki has the longest range of all of the characters. Weapons Unlock Requirements Active from beginning of the game. Trivia *Sarara Hoshisaki is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Her appearance and clothing are identical to Aruto Kirihara but was in female school uniform and her color is black green instead of white and more designs. *Her personality is similar to Hikaru Shidou from Magical Knight Rayearth and her voice acting is Archer japanese voice from Dragon Nest. *Sarara Hoshisaki uses these move sets mirrors that of the Bowmaster from Dragon Nest which is the basis for this Dynasty Warriors style. But the exception of her weapon of choice a pair of laser pistols instead of Longbow and arrow and the laser shots are different. *In terms of the family, Aruto Kirihara and Kiraha Kirihara are likely opposite of older brother and younger sister with Hoshisaki family as Sarara Hoshisaki is a older sister while Mamoru is a younger brother. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Sarara Side Characters Category:The Four Heroes Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters